1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly unit and a casing having the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a screw-less assembly unit and a casing having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the technology, an electronic apparatus, such as a personal computer has higher efficiency. Therefore, a user can execute programs to process data by CPU of the personal computer for getting information.
In general, the electronic apparatus includes a casing and electronic units or devices received inside the casing, such as main board, CPU, RAM module, sound card, display card and storage devices. The storage devices can be classified into floppy disks, hard disks, optical disk drivers, rewritable optical disk drivers and electronic card readers. Traditionally, the storage devices are pushed in the frame inside the casing and then they are fixed in the frame inside the casing by tools and screws.
However, it is not convenient for users to fix the storage devices by tools and screws. For example, it costs time to assemble the storage devices by screws. Furthermore, the screws are easily lost and would result in the instability of the casing.